So close yet so far
by 13overload13
Summary: Suckish title, I know. Flynn had dozens of chances to kiss Rapunzel before the lantern scean. This is what it would've been like. A collection of one-shots revolving around all the possible kiss moments in the movie.
1. Last kiss

We were going to die. There was no getting around it. I always imagined that I'd go out with a bang, escaping from the guards, on some, perilous adventure. Not trapped in a cave with a girl and her frog. Looking over I see Blondie going on about this being her fault. Which is far from true as if it's anybody's fault, it's mine. Who were the guards chasing? Me. Who did they want to send to the gallows? Me. Who made the Stabbington brothers mad and out for revenge? Me.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry Flynn." and she starts, crying? Ok, no. Please stop, I have to do something to make heer feel better. Wait, what? I sigh well,since no one's gonna ever see us again..."Eugene."

"What?" well, at least she stopped crying. "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone might as well know." This is the part where she starts bursting out into laughter, right? Well, the we're almost waterlogged, might as well do _one _last thing. Without really thinking, I lean over and kiss Rapunzel.

It was one of the greatest-correction, was _the_ greatest kiss I've ever experienced.

...WAIT!

She jerks back slightly, but not enough to break the kiss. I here her mumble something about saving us. Then, after one quick breath, we're completely underwater in blackness. Wait. What's that, glowing coming from? Is that...her _hair?_

Well, now I feel like an idiot.

* * *

She was right. This is all my fault. I got us all into this mess. I should have listened to Mother, I should have stayed in the tower. Stupid lanterns. Stupid Flynn...no, stupid _me. I _wanted to see the lanterns,_ I _was the one who forced Flynn to take me_, _and now we're going to drown in this cave...all because of me "I'm so...I'm so sorry Flynn." And now I break down and cry.

Some brave girl I am. But, I suppose it was worth it. I finally went outside. I got to experience alot of new things, I went to the Snuggly Duckling and made lots of new friends. And Flynn-

"Eugene."

What? I stop crying and face him.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone might as well know." I guess we all have secrets. I'm about to share my own, about how my hair glows when I sing. When, suddenly, Fl-er _Eugene_ presses his lips against mine!

Honestly, I have no idea what he's doing and naturally jerk back, startled. Then, _Wait, my hair glows when I sing. It **glows** when I sing! _That's it! Only one problem:Eugene's still got his lips on mine. How am I going to sing? I try to the best of my ability to get him off, it's incredibly hard-especially since a part of me doesn't even _want_ him to. I'd like to do it again, if we ever live that long!

"Mm mah hair, can save us...my," god, this is hopeless! "Never mind."

As fast as I can, I ,somewhat, sing the incantation as the last bit of the cave is engulfed**(yes, Rapunzel can use big words too)**in water. Yes! It works!

Now if only Eugene could help me find an exit!

**Ok, I guess this needs a bit of an explanation, doesn't it? I love Tangled, heck, I spoiled the movie by reading the junior novelization about a month in advance! Well, once I was drawing and it was my last page in the book so, I drew a lot of 'what if' kiss scenes in Tangled about 5 or 6. And yes, this was one of them. I hope I had them in character and sorry if you wanted me to be a bit more uh, descriptive of the kiss, but I don't really do stuff like that. And a 1000 apologies if this epically sucked. Well, despite some of your wishes, I will be doing more of these. All one-shots, and maybe at the end, I'll have a pole ready if you want me to continues any one in particular.**

**I don't own Tangled Disney does(cry cry sob sob)**

**Anyhow review and there might be a mini-Flynn(or Rapunzel or Pascal or whatever suits your fancy-I'm talking weird today)in it for you.**

**Mind you that this is my first Tangled Fanfic and the updates depend purely on your reveiws! SO, REVEIW! ^^ See yas!**


	2. Cannibals and Ruffians

**2 Reveiws 2 story alerts and 1 favorite add? With just one chapter? Oh my chizz!**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**Ahem. Anyhow, thanks to for your support Unicorn101, NickyPickles, Cmusiclover92, and Alltangledup95, sorry but I won't always name all my supporters, but, I will acknowledge you all! WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:Yeah, I got kinda carried away.**

**Enjoy!**

**I, sadly, don't own Tangled(cause if I did, Mother Gothel would've been kissed by a frying pan if ya know what I mean ;) ), that's Disney's**

* * *

God, why. is. this. so. HARD!

Knock out a ruffian with a frying pan, simple. Stuff said ruffian in closet, not so much! He keeps falling out! It's frustrating!

STAY IN!

Well, this is near impossible. Tired, I look to Pascal for help. He shrugs then points to my broom with his tail. My broom...hmm.

Ok, let's try this. I drag the ruffian to my closet then quickly, with all my might, throw him in. As quickly as possible, I try to close the doors. Try. He starts to fall back out again, so I snatch up my broom and try and use it as a tool,of some sort. I jab the handle in his stomach and shove him in.

Once I think he's finally in, I turn to Pascal, who's on the floor. Somewhat winded, I say, in between breaths, "Pascal, you were right, it wor-"

I'm cut off short as I hear the closet doors open, with the ruffian falling out. But, something else happens, his face smacks against mine and his lips press against my cheek! Startled and stunned, I remain perfectly still as he smacks his lips gently on me. Eyes wide, unsure of what to do, I send a look to Pascal, who, in turn, scampers over to where I discarded my frying pan.

In the meantime, I look over to him. He looks so peaceful. A rather large grin on his face as he opens his lips more, sticking the tip of his tongue out as if he's trying to...taste..me. Wait. Maybe I wasn't dealing with a ruffian or thug-either way, they're one in the same-maybe he was a cannibal!

Scared out of my wits, I peer over to where Pascal's struggling to drag my frying pan over to me. Oh god, Pascal, please hurry up! The ruffian/cannibal purses his lips more and sleepily drags his arms around my neck. I watch, astonished as his gently caresses me so effortlessly. All of his support is still on me, but this is still, nice. Was this a good thing or bad thing?

Come on, Rapunzel, think! He suddenly chuckles, as if reading my thoughts. Then a low throaty sound comes out of his mouth, making me wonder. What on earth was he doing? What did he think I was doing?...Oh god.

Pascal is more than halfway to me by now, but my attention's on the man. Why was it that...whatever this was, was making him act this way? Was it because he was unconscious? No, that can't be it. And why was it that this was making me somewhat want it to continue? Let alone never stop! What am_ I_ thinking?

There's a sudden shift of weight and his head now is on my shoulder. I can feel his lips now move against my neck, something like what he did with my cheek, but different. This is insane, he now moves his arms around my waist, I cringe slightly as they slowly slide down. He chuckles again the says in a voice, so low, only I can hear, "Just let go, don't worry."

I bite my lower lip. 'Just let go'? What is that supposed to mean? I suddenly feel something nudge my bare foot. Looking down I see it's Pascal with the pan. Thank god, this was getting weird. I somehow manage to stand it up, leaning against my ankle and pick it up without disturbing the man. Then, yes, smack him it the head with it.

Ok, now back to the matter at hand.

* * *

**Ok, like I said, I got carried away with this. It started out as a cutesy 'what the heck?' chapter, and now...oy. Before any of you get the wrong idea, Flynn was dreaming about making out with the blonde girl(and maybe then some)he saw for about two seconds before she smacked him with the pan again. Which he was, somewhat... And another thing, I'm sorry, I don't know where the 'maybe he's a cannibal' thing came from. It kinda just popped up.**

**Oh! and p.s. I have no idea where the stupid 'just let go' junk was comming from, it just sounded right at the time, now it sounds...oy, maybe I got it from Sucker Punch, maybe. It looks like a cool movie.**

**So, anyway, review and my next chapter will be up, at most in 2 weeks(spring break+Disney land=happy me). But that's at most! Mind you that!**

**See yas, til next time!**


	3. First kiss or FlynnvsEugene

**Hi yas! Guess who just got Tangled on DVD? ME! I don't have a blu-ray player yet but, I will soon. But, for now, the normal DVD has like NO bonus features! D: Anyhow, here's an update, this one's my favorite so far.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, um, I should uh.. I-I should get-"

"You know," Rapunzel interrupts "Just for the the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert, much better, than Flynn Rider."

I chuckel, really? _I_ didn't even like Eugene, but, well. "Well, you'd be the first, but than you."

She beams at me, I'm not too sure weather or not I'm doing the same, but who really cares anyhow? "Well, um. I guess. I mean-I suppose I really should get some..more..fire..wood." Oh, what the heck. I slip my hand to caress her cheek and lean in gently for a kiss. She doesn't object and so she mimics my movements, then, all too soon, it ends.

Wow. Didn't she mention before something about today being the best day ever? Well ditto for me. Her fingers gently drift to her lips, looking into the fire I had made. Then, all at once, something hits me.

This was her first kiss.

We were silent for a while until she spoke.

"Wow, um, that was..."

"Great." she giggled, then nodded. There was a series of russels out in the forest. We both looked to where it came from. "Who's there?" I said cautiously. After a moment or two of silence we just shrugged it off and joked that it was just another bunny.

"Hey, um, Eugene?" I crindge at hearing my old name slightly, which is weird, considering she's been calling me that all night.

"Yeah Blondie?"

"What uh, was that, anyway?" What was what? The noise? The kiss? Some other incoherent thing?

"What? You mean when I-" Rapunzel nodded. "Oh, well, that, my dear Blondie, was a kiss. Your first kiss, to be exact-unless you've knocked out other guys with that pan of yours." I gesture to the weapon in question. She giggles then says, "That was nice."

Oh, you have no idea. "Heh, well, it was supposed to be." and then I follow that up with something utterly stupid. "I hope that I made a great first kiss."

Rapunzel gives me this look like I've grown an extra head or something-or in her case was smoldering. While in my head, Flynn and Eugene are having at it.

****

Of coarse I made a great first kiss! Heck, I made an AMAZING first kiss!

__

Well, I don't know if you've noticed but Rapunzel isn't exactly the type of girl to fall for a guy like Flynn Rider.

****

Whoa whoa whoa, wait! When did we start talking about her falling for me? And why not! I'm amazing!

__

Surrre.

"Well, I guess that depends, who kissed me? Flynn or Eugene?" Wow. I have never been asked that before. Well mostly because most of the girls I've kissed didn't even know Eugene existed. Well, who _did_ just kiss her?

"Me."

She bursts out laughing.

* * *

**Impossible! I don't have anything bad to say about this chapter? Well, one thing, but it's really nothing, at most a bit confusing. The original ending was just his answer being'Eugene' but, I personally like this one better. Oh! and the russeling was Mothe Gothel and the Stabbington brothers, just to remind you that they're there. I'm not too sure when my next update'll be, but it won't be too long! Review! Please? No? *pull out frying pan* I will use this.**

**See yas!**


End file.
